marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Avengers (Earth-5000)
The Iron Avengers are a team of former villains who are robotic duplicates of a multitude of superheroes. Initially used as terror weapons by Ezekiel Stane in his vendetta against the Starks, they who would become the team's founding members were freed of his influence and gained a surprising level of sentience. Although their first act of heroism tarnished their reputation once their identities are revealed, they still seek to be free of their villainous pasts and forge lives of their own. In future developments, the Iron Avengers soon become a team of its own identity as its membership expands to include other robots and clones alike. | Equipment = *'Avengers Identichip': Developed by the team's first new recruit, the chip is a new take on the Avengers Identicard. The chip is implanted within the members' bodies and identifies the distinct mechanical signatures of the members to allow access to their base or properties. The chip monitors the brainwaves of each members' artificial minds, constantly relying info to other members to know of their condition. It allows telepathic messaging between the members without having to worry about hacks thanks to its 40th Century Firewall system. If the chip somehow finds itself in the body of a non-member, the chip will retaliate by planting a virus not dissimilar to the Ultron Virus, paralyzing the "thief" albeit non-lethally to organic beings. An updated version is available for organic members in the form of an adhesive watch. | Transportation = *'Carrier-Zero': A bulkier version of the Quinjet, Carrier-Zero is the team's primary means of transportation. Thanks to its "living metal" composition, the ship can regenerate any damage taken by it in given time. Despite looking bulky, Carrier-Zero is only slightly more resilient than the Quinjet. Nevertheless it is faster and equipped with reverse-engineered Skrull pulse engines from Secret Invasion-era ships which gives it the ability to traverse through space. It lacks oxygen supplies because of the members' nature, but it has energy shielding that can deflect and absorb various forms of energy. Physical attacks however, are taken straight by the hull. | Weapons = *Each members' own arsenal. | Notes = *This team is created based upon the Thunderbolts and Heavy Metal, respectively created by Kurt Busiek and Mark Bagley and Ralph Macchio and John Buscema, debuting in Incredible Hulk Vol 1 449 (January, 1997) and Avengers Vol 1 288 (February, 1988). | Trivia = *Because the team didn't have a base, the founding members would move from place to place while sporadically responding to threats. This changed when they were granted the Avengers Hydrobase to use as their headquarters. **They used Timespinner's old base, the Temple of Tirod, as a headquarters once. *Ragnarok is the team's acting leader. Though he doubts his own abilities and had since the team started, his teammates entrust him with such responsibility, having been deemed the "robot in charge" by his allies. }} Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Good; formerly Evil Characters Category:Robots Category:Earth-5000 Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Clones